


and diamonds are forever

by stylinsomg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Storytelling, au set in the future, theyre dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsomg/pseuds/stylinsomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been married for ten years, their nine year old daughter wants to know how they fell in love and when they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and diamonds are forever

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. NO SMUT BC HE'S TALKING TO THEIR DAUGHTER SO SORRY. IF YOU LIKE IT THOUGH I'LL MAKE ONE WHERE THERE IS SMUT AND IT'LL BE THAT MOMENT IDK IF THAT MAKES SENSE OR IF YOU GET WHAT I;M SAYING BUT YEAH. SORRY FOR YELLING.

Harry had just finished dinner, and he, Louis and their daughter, Hayley, sat down to eat. Harry smile at the compliments he received about his cooking. 

"Just as good as it was twenty years ago," Louis winked. Harry blushed, shaking his head at his husband. 

Hayley smiled. She loved her dads. She loved how in love they seemed. She loved how much they loved and adored her as well. She sighed happily, looking between her dads who looked at each other with so much love. 

"Papa?" She said softly. 

Harry looked up. "Yes, baby? Is something wrong?" 

Hayley blushed, shaking her head slightly. "I wanna ask you guys something." 

Louis sat sat his fork down, and gave Harry a fearful look. He always knew Hayley would be curious as to why she didn't have a mummy. "What is it, darling?" Louis asked softy, slowly. 

Hayley poked her peas around on her plate then sat her fork down. "How is you guys meet? Like, um, when did you know you loved each other?" She asked quietly. 

Harry smiled and looked up at Louis. "Well, baby, it's kind of a long story.." 

Hayley sat up straighter. "I don't care. I wanna know, Papa and Daddy." 

Louis smiled. "Alright. Haz, love, do you wanna start?" 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, lets go in the living room, we'll cuddle." 

Hayley and Louis smiled at each other, and shoveled the remaining food into their mouths. Harry laughed at the two loves of his life. He got up, and put his plate into the dishwasher. 

"You guys keep eating like that, and I won't have to put the dishes in the dishwasher," Harry joked.

Hayley scrunched her nose up. "Ew! Papa, that's nasty!"

Harry and Louis laughed at Hayley. She handed Louis her plate, smiling innocently. "Will you put my plate up, daddy?"

Louis sighed dramatically, and stood up. He took their plates to the sink, rinsed them off, then stuck them in the dishwasher.

"Story time, c'mon!" Hayley cheered, taking her fathers' hands and dragging them into the living room. Louis and Harry sat next to each other, and sat their daughter on their laps.

Hayley grinned up at her dads. "So, daddy, papa, when did you guys meet?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

Louis leaned into Harry, smiling. "I was thirteen, and papa was eleven. We were next door neighbors. I saw him moving in, and Granny Jay asked me to see if they needed help when I delivered a cake to welcome them with." 

Harry grinned, "That cake was delicious, still remember it, and I still remember how you helped." Harry winked and kissed Louis's cheek. Louis blushed lightly, shaking his head, a 'whatever-you-say' look on his face. 

"Anyways," Louis continued, "I went over, and ended up helping papa. After that, we ended up hanging out a lot, and became best friends pretty quickly."

Hayley smiled brightly. "Aw. Okay, when did you guys first know you loved each other?"

Louis looked up at Harry, "You go first."

Harry sighed happily, and closed his eyes. "It was my fifteenth birthday, I think. Daddy stayed the night with me, and we decided to stay up all night. We got bored, and so we started playing truth or dare, yeah? They were terrible dares, let me tell you. He dared me to kiss him, and I did. We stopped playing Truth or Dare after that because... Nevermind." 

Hayley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Because why, papa?" 

Louis laughed, the blush on his cheeks deepening. "My turn. I knew I was in love with Papa when I heard him singing. I think I'd just turned sixteen, and just got my license. So I was driving us around and this song came on. Papa started singing his heart out, and it was just beautiful. I remember seeing the sunlight hitting his face just right. It made him look like he had a halo. I didn't ever say anything though, I was too scared he wouldn't love me back."

Harry looked at Louis for a few seconds before leaning over and kissing him softly. Hayley smiled, and sighed happily. Louis was the first to break the kiss. Hayley saw something in their eyes. It wasn't what she'd come to know as lust a few years later, but it was love. And she could clearly see that, even at nine years old. Her daddy and papa were so in love. She wanted someone to look at her the way her daddy looked at her papa, and the way here papa looked at her daddy.

Hayley hated to ruin the moment, but she had another question.

"Daddy? Papa? Can I ask something else?" She asked in a small voice.

Louis nodded, running his fingers through Hayley's caramel colored hair. "Of course, baby."

Hayley bit her lip, and looked up at them. "Will I find someone who loves me like you love each other?" 

Harry and Louis exchanged looks. 

"Of course you will sweetheart," Harry nodded. Louis hummed in agreement. "If anyone ever breaks your heart, they'll have to suffer from papa, isn't that right?"

Harry nodded. "They will, I promise you that you'll find someone someday. You're so beautiful. You've got so much time in your life to worry about that though, baby. Let's watch a movie, yeah?"

Hayley nodded quickly, smiling brightly. "Can we watch Frozen? Pretty please?"

Louis laughed, and got up to put the film in. "You watch this movie everyday."

Hayley shrugged, "I like it." 

Harry laid down, holding Louis in his arms, and Louis held Hayley in his arms. 

"I have the best husband and daughter in the world," Harry whispered in Louis's ear.

Louis smiled, and turned his head to kiss Harry softly. 

 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hope this wasn't too bad, and your IQ didn't decline.


End file.
